


【零薰】樱桃成熟时

by Sasarindou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasarindou/pseuds/Sasarindou
Summary: 初夏心动小故事
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 9





	【零薰】樱桃成熟时

初夏，属于春天那种隐约凛冽的寒意随着白昼的变长慢慢减退，空气中涌动着晚春的甜蜜微醺的暖意渐渐转换为常态的宜人体感。在这个时候已经有女孩子因为忍耐不住午后的燥热而早早换上夏季轻薄的制服，校园里也有人穿着夏季的制服短袖走来走去。总而言之，初夏是个清新凉爽的时节，但是这份清爽也与即将来临的炎热并不矛盾。  
羽风薰顶着午后铺天盖地的热浪走进轻音部部室。他早已把校服外套脱下来挂在胳膊上，露出里面的制服短袖。现在他庆幸自己对于气温变化还算敏感，在连续升温的这几天找出了收起来的夏季校服套在外套里面，不然穿着衬衫可承受不住这样的天气。  
阴凉的轻音部部室与室外形成鲜明的对比，薰一走进来只感觉被太阳晒得昏昏沉沉的头脑瞬间冷静下来，甚至产生了把外套再穿上的冲动。他今天下午也没在学校上课，依然还在校外街道上的约会场所和女孩子们消磨时间。但是不知道是不是因为下午太热，现在又还没有热到足以让各个营业场所的空调24小时运转，最近愿意和他一起玩的女孩子也变少了。没有人陪，以至于他无所事事到想起来许久未参加组合练习，特意走了一大段路回到学校，出现在部室里。  
结果部室里面空无一人，相当安静。无论是轻音部的那对双子，还是组合里一个咋咋呼呼、一个沉默寡言的后辈今天都没有来，估计也是难以忍受午后的炎热不知道跑哪里去了。薰叹了口气，怀疑自己今天顶着太阳回到学校，是不是因为自己的脑袋被太阳给晒坏了。他在部室里面绕了一圈，正准备晃去海生部部室参与部活，结果发现那口棺材今天居然敞着盖。  
好奇心驱使他走过去一看，发现零只穿着衬衫，安安静静地闭着眼睛平躺在棺材里。大概他也想感受午后室内习习的自然凉风，就没有阖上棺材。薰看了看，觉得还是不打扰他的睡眠为好，蹑手蹑脚准备离开这里。他轻轻挪到门口，正打算走人，就听见零的声音：“……薰君？”  
薰的身形一滞，零的声音继续传过来：“汝今天居然有兴致来参加练习……既然来了就别着急走，稍微坐坐吧。”  
闻言薰只能乖乖走回来坐下。零还躺着，并没有要起来和薰说话的样子。薰说：“今天只有朔间桑你一个人在，天也这么热……要我留下是打算和我一对一辅导练习吗？话说在前面，我可对和男人所谓的单独相处不感兴趣啊？”  
零像是彻底清醒过来，他从棺材里坐起来，说：“来轻音部也不一定非要参加练习……虽然吾辈还是希望汝能多参加练习，但是汝做事也有自己的底线，吾辈不强求汝。但是今天难得汝来一趟，偶尔也做点别的吧。”  
薰不知道零葫芦里卖的是什么药，只见他站起来走出棺材，从一边拿了个什么过来。零笑道：“薰君，吃樱桃吗？”他探头一看，零手里端着一个玻璃器皿，里面盛满了鲜红的樱桃，上面还滚着几滴水珠，在轻音部的光线照射下反射着明暗不定的光芒。  
“这是葵家兄弟带来的，说是他们打工的水果店老板送的。太多了实在吃不完，就拿来送给吾辈了。但是吾辈这里也吃不了多少，刚好汝来了，就帮忙解决掉它们吧。”零站在薰面前，解释道。薰盯着樱桃，不是那种果实饱满硕大的车厘子，只是最普通的圆粒樱桃，红得鲜艳欲滴，一颗颗堆叠在器皿中，饱满得仿佛相互挤压就会流出汁液来。  
见薰没说话，零走到一边坐下来，把那盘樱桃放在他俩面前的小桌子上，说：“他们两个真是好孩子，送来之前已经洗干净了。可以直接吃，吾辈虽然更喜欢番茄一些，但是偶尔也想尝尝别的水果呢。”说着他便伸出手去，拈起一颗樱桃的梗来。  
薰虽然喜好甜食，但是对水果一向兴趣不大，他对于樱桃的印象基本上只有去甜品店点甜品时，它偶尔会被点缀在上面作为装饰。但是那样的樱桃基本上都早已过了时鲜，经过腌渍后只保留了最鲜艳的颜色和饱满的形状。曾经有个和他一起约会的女孩子撒娇说不喜欢它的味道，故意要让薰尝尝它的味道。薰当时叉起那颗装饰在奶油蛋糕上的樱桃送进嘴里，感觉又酸又涩，腌制香料的味道也尝不到，只能尝出一股说不上甜的味道，相当奇怪。他很不喜欢那种味道，但是在女孩子面前也不方便直说，只能“呜哇”一声苦着脸向坐在对面一脸得逞的女孩说：“真的味道很奇怪啊，难怪你会不喜欢。但是既然要我帮忙吃掉了这个，那你也应该做好了付出回报的觉悟哦？”——总之顺势变成了撒娇的借口。  
那个女孩子实际上也和那颗糖渍樱桃一模一样，外表可爱，吃进嘴里却酸涩不已。薰自那之后便将樱桃与“华而不实”划上了等号，每次看到这种水果，都会想到那股奇怪的味道和那个女孩恶作剧得逞的面庞。  
可现在在面前放着的这盘樱桃却好像有什么和之前不太一样。尽管颜色如出一辙地美丽诱人，但这盘是新鲜的，没有经过人为加工的，天然的水果。薰甚至能隐隐约约地闻到一整盘樱桃集体散发出来甜美新鲜的芳香，这股香气仿佛还沾着湿润的水汽。  
零捏起一颗樱桃，看到薰没动作，原本把樱桃送到嘴边的动作停了下来，“薰君不必拘束，汝也尝尝吧。——莫非是怕酸吗？”薰正神游天外，感觉自己仿佛还处在和女孩子约会的场合，无意识之下就吐出了他最擅长的花言巧语：“是啊，我最怕酸了。拜托朔间桑你可要先帮我尝尝味道哦？如果太酸，我可是不会吃的。”  
零笑道：“怕酸爱甜，这方面汝倒像个小孩子呢。那好吧，吾辈就先尝尝味道，薰君可要看好了。”  
薰闻言干脆也托着腮，看着他吃樱桃。只见零苍白的指尖捏着梗凑到嘴边，微微扬起下巴，形状优美的双唇张开，牙齿将那颗樱桃从梗上轻轻咬住，随后探出一点舌尖将整颗樱桃卷进口中。零只是双唇开合数下便将包裹在核外面的果肉都吃掉了，然后低下头，手掩在嘴边，把樱桃核轻轻吐在手掌中，最后把樱桃梗和核一起放在桌面上。  
他被这一套行云流水又优美的动作看愣了，零都已经吃完了一颗，薰还在盯着零的脸看。这在零看来仿佛薰是在观察樱桃会不会把他酸到表情发生扭曲，可实际上薰没想到，谁能把吃樱桃吃得这么优美，这么引人入胜。  
好像是咬破樱桃的时候不小心流出了一些汁液，零原本血色淡薄的双唇也被染上了淡淡的红色，看上去比刚刚更增添了一分生机和血色。他好像也感觉到了嘴唇上沾上了什么，下意识伸出舌尖来舔掉了自己嘴唇外面的汁液。  
薰看在眼里，突然毫无预料地感觉到一阵口渴。大概是一路走来渴了吧，他也舔了舔嘴唇。  
一颗吃完了，零一本正经地说：“嗯，樱桃很甜。薰君汝可以放心吃了。”说罢，他伸手到盘中，准备去拈第二颗继续吃。薰闻言像是得到了零的保证一样，也伸出手，在盘子边缘挑了一颗樱桃，把它送入口中。  
樱桃表皮被咬破，汁液第一时间在他口中迸射出来。细腻又富含弹性的果肉被咬下来，舌头上的味蕾在一瞬间就开始工作辨识滋味，可这种滋味所带来尖锐的感觉却让薰立刻皱起了眉头，感觉自己口腔里的所有味蕾都随之一阵痉挛——好酸。  
薰勉强吃完这一颗酸酸的樱桃，几乎控制不住自己的表情，感觉五官都被酸得要挤作一团。又上当了，比起上一次心甘情愿地受骗，这次他简直是毫无防备。薰有些恼怒地看向零，没想到一下子对上目光，零眼里全是满满的玩味和笑意。  
零看到薰那幅窘态，仿佛是看到了什么很有意思的东西，也顾不上吃樱桃了，垂下眼帘笑了起来。这个场景太过相似，在薰脑海里一下子和之前那个女孩恶作剧得逞时的笑容重合在一起。  
糖渍樱桃，新鲜的樱桃，果然都是一样的难吃。薰恼怒地想。他有些生气地开口：“朔间桑，你是故意的吗？”他大概早都尝出了这盘樱桃酸涩的滋味，然后看到自己就起了恶作剧的想法，扮成若无其事的样子，说出樱桃很甜，就是为了引诱自己吃下樱桃，然后被自己酸得倒牙的样子逗得乐不可支。很有意思吗？零这么做，甚至还不如那个女孩，早早就大大方方地声明了它的滋味很奇怪，然后坦坦荡荡地撒娇让他心甘情愿地去吃。  
零看到薰有点生气了，笑着说：“别生气啊？吾辈只是看到那样的薰君也会像小孩子一样被吃进嘴里的东西酸到，感觉汝很可爱而已。樱桃的确是很甜的，但是汝肯定是先吃过甜食了吧？一旦吃过比它更甜的东西，再品尝樱桃就自然只能尝到酸味了。”  
说着，他饶有兴致地在盘子里挑挑拣拣，拈了一颗樱桃起来：“刚刚故意戏弄汝是吾辈不对，作为补偿，就请薰君吃下这颗吾辈精心挑选的樱桃吧？一定会很甜的。”  
这颗樱桃的确光看着就给人一种“一定很甜”的感觉：无论是饱满匀称的形状，还是恰到好处、不深不浅的玛瑙色，都象征着它在生长过程中一定占尽了天时地利人和，顺利成长为一颗美味的果实。零拈着这颗樱桃，伸手过来，平移到薰面前，像是等着薰的反应。  
薰盯着还在微微摇晃的樱桃，还有零捏着樱桃的指尖，突然也萌生了恶作剧的心理。  
于是在零这里，他看到薰直直地看着樱桃，突然把脑袋凑过来咬住了那颗樱桃。他就这样就着零悬在半空的手，慢慢地小口咬着樱桃的果肉，就这样慢慢地、一口一口地，掌控着恰到好处的力度，吃着樱桃。他低下头，吃得很慢很慢。樱桃梗太短，薰离得太近，零感觉他头顶的发丝几乎要蹭到自己的手里。薰的金发随着动作滑下来一两丝落到眼前，遮住了薰低垂的双眼。零看不见他的脸，却能看见捏在手里鲜红的樱桃被舌尖挑动着，在唇舌指尖滚动的模样。樱桃红色的果肉与水红的淡色汁液衬得薰的嘴唇和舌头有一种湿润微红的暧昧感，零感觉自己被强烈地吸引住了，几乎移不开目光，只能任凭薰这样慢慢地就着他的手吃掉了樱桃。  
最后只留光溜溜的果核与梗相连，孤零零地捏在零手里，薰这才放开了这颗樱桃，在抬头前，还不忘抬起眼帘，灰色的眼睛里满含挑衅地看了零一眼。  
吃完了这颗樱桃，薰坐直了身体，像是非常满意地说：“不错，朔间桑挑出来的这颗樱桃的确很甜。既然如此，我就勉为其难地接受你的赔罪了。”他所言非虚，这颗樱桃比起上一颗的确甜多了，虽然入口依然很酸，但是不知道是味蕾经过上一次之后，现在居然能品尝出它自然清新的酸甜口味来了。  
像是被薰出乎意料的行为惊到，零的手定在那里，迟迟忘了收回去，脸上也流露出一丝意外的神色。过了片刻他才把手收回去，说：“……如果汝能尝得到樱桃的真正滋味，那自然是再好不过的了。”  
两个人都不说话了，只顾一颗又一颗地吃着樱桃。气氛陷入了尴尬的沉默中，薰后知后觉地感到脸上一阵发烧，埋下头去死死盯着盘中的樱桃，再也不敢看零的脸。吃樱桃的动作也变成了机械的拿、吃、吐核往复循环，几乎没有心思、也尝不出来樱桃的味道。尴尬和窘迫冲昏了薰的大脑，令他简直想要夺路而逃，但是零什么也没说，他也只能如坐针毡地在这里往嘴里填樱桃，期盼着赶快吃完让他离开这里。  
薰到最后已经记不清自己到底是怎么和零一颗一颗地吃光了樱桃、是怎么离开轻音部部室的。等他的大脑从如同烧水开锅，被蒸汽蒸腾得晕晕乎乎的状态彻底清醒过来，自己已经不知不觉走在回家的路上了。  
初夏的傍晚，地面附近的空气中也隐隐氤氲涌动着干燥的暖意，像是阳光的味道，又带着万物蓬勃季节，植物枝干内汁液丰沛的清新香气。这是一个万物繁盛的季节，又是一个春日的躁动尚未褪去的时节，清新与躁动并存，直引得少年人心头一阵陌生地砰动。  
薰愣愣地站在樱花早已谢尽，只留一片浓密绿荫的树下，感觉樱桃那汁液饱满的口感，还有酸甜夹杂的滋味后知后觉地充斥了整个口腔，令人口舌生津，引得他开始怀念那一盘樱桃，怀念它酸甜的滋味和美丽的颜色形状。  
他尝试回忆之前那颗糖渍樱桃的口味，却发现那种奇怪的味道已经被忘得一干二净；他尝试去回忆那个女孩娇艳精致的面容，现在满脑子却装的是零垂下眼睛轻轻咬下樱桃、零看着自己笑起来的样子，半天挥之不去。  
薰告诉自己不应该去想那个人，但是越是这样自我提醒，刚刚和零相处他的一举一动都仿佛被烙在了自己的脑海中，还有回想起来心头一同涌起那种又酸又甜的感受。仿佛口腔里残留的味觉此时一路往下，浸透了他的整颗心脏，令他的心脏也变成了一颗新鲜、包含汁液、酸酸甜甜的樱桃。此刻只要有谁来稍微碰一下，咬破它的外皮，那么薰心中这种陌生、酸涩又甜美的心情就立刻喷薄而出。  
这种心情太过陌生，他长这么大从未有过，薰为此感到一丝惶恐、迷茫。先前和女孩子相处的时候，他只想着比起和男性相处费心费力，和女孩子玩只是单纯地感觉很舒适愉快。就如同吃下棉花糖一样，满口都是轻飘飘甜丝丝的味道。却从未有过这样复杂多变的心情，冲击得他的大脑微微眩晕。甚至这样眩晕、飘飘然的飘浮感，也是人生第一次。  
自己到底追求的是人造品单纯的滋味刺激，还是天然造物带给人复杂的享受呢？自己到底是青睐点缀在甜品表面上的糖渍樱桃，还是喜好新鲜摘下，洗净盛在盘中的樱桃呢？一连串问题浮上心头，薰都能立刻给出作答，但他又潜意识里不愿承认正视自己的想法。  
樱桃美丽的深红色如同一颗颗红玛瑙，在他脑海中渐渐与零闪闪发亮的红色双眼重叠一起。糟糕了，薰想道，以后每次看到樱桃都会想起零的那双眼睛吧。  
他捂住脸，感觉自己的脸即使过了许久，也依然在发烫。  
——都怪樱桃太甜了。


End file.
